The present invention relates generally to thermal and compression systems used in the application of thermal and compression therapy to a patient's body. More particularly, the invention is directed to removable wraps that are applied to a portion of the patient's body, for example, a patient's back, shoulder or foot. The wraps include at least one fluid-tight chamber allowing for the ingress and egress of a fluid. The ingress of a fluid, which may also be heated or cooled, into the fluid-tight chamber applies compression and/or thermal therapy to the patient's body in the location of the wrap.
Compression and thermal wraps similar to the invention described herein have been in use for many years. The wraps are designed to be applied an area of the patient's body where therapy is desired. Once in place, a fluid (either a gas or a liquid) is forced into a fluid-tight chamber of the wrap thereby applying therapy to the portion of the patient's body contacted by the wrap. Such wraps are often used in the treatment and prevention of deep vein thrombosis, but may have other uses as well.
Prior wraps were constructed of two or more layers of material, sealed together to form a fluid tight chamber. The fluid-tight chamber, or fluid-tight chambers of such wraps could then be subdivided into smaller fluid-tight chambers, or could have one or more pathways formed within them. Such wraps have been made into a variety of shapes. Examples of different wraps are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,093 issued to Elkins, U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,104 issued to Edelman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,250 issued to Johnson, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,175 issued to Meyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,550 issued to Gildersleeve et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,541 issued to Bell et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0058911 filed on behalf of Parish et al.
Wraps of the aforementioned construction suffer from a number of shortcomings. Particularly, the shape of each wrap identified, as well as others in the prior art fail to adequately conform to the human body. To achieve optimal therapy, the wrap must be secured to that portion of the body where therapy is desired and remain in place throughout the therapy session. That is particularly difficult when therapy is desired on an irregularly shaped portion of the body such as, for example, a shoulder. Consequently, the therapeutic wraps associated with the present invention solve the problems plaguing prior wraps by uniquely shaping wraps to provide optimal therapy to the body.
As described in detail below, the present invention provides a unique solution to the aforementioned problems.